Marceline Can Help!
by NovalleNation
Summary: Finn decided to tell Princess Bubblegum how he feels. But when she rejects him, can Marceline save the day? Review plz!


Hey this is my second fan fiction! Hope you guys enjoy. Review plz :))

Let's Begin:

Finn was sitting on his couch, while his friend Jake played video games. Finn was deep in thought, Jake noticed and decided to say something. " Hey, Finn. What are you thinking about bro? " Finn came back into reality and just told Jake the truth. " Well, you know how I like PB, right? " Finn asked to make sure his friend remembered. Jake looked over to the pictures of Bubblegum on Finn's desk then back at Finn " Yeah. " he responded. " Well, I want to tell her how I feel. " Finn admitted " Cool dude, good luck. " Jake said, continuing to play his game. " Thanks, bro! " Finn yelled as he walked out of the tree house. " Ah, love. " Jake sighed dreamily and continued playing his game.

Finn went to the Candy Kingdom and went straight to Princess Bubblegum, who was of course, in her lab. " Oh, hi Finn! " she greeted, but went straight back to work. " Um h-hi PB, can I tell you something? " Finn asked, scratching his neck nervously. " What is it, Finn? " she demanded, sounding annoyed " Well I um, " he paused " I love you! " he finished. Princess Bubblegum's eyes widened but then went down " Sorry Finn, but I don't feel that way about you. " she stated, a bit of guilt in her voice. Finn's expression went from scared to sad " Oh, um that's okay.. " Finn said sheepishly. Princess Bubblegum watched as he ran out of her lab and continued to work.

Well, that's it. Finn told the love of his life how he felt, and he was rejected. It hurt him very badly and he didn't want to talk about it, so he went on a walk. It was late so the sun was down. Unfortunately, it started to rain so he was soaked. A shadow came over him and the rain wasn't pouring on him anymore. He looked up to see his friend Marceline, who was holding an umbrella. " I thought you could use an umbrella. " Marceline said " Thanks, Marceline. " Finn said, smiling weakly at her. This made Marceline smile too. " Wanna come hang out at my place? " Marceline suggested " Sure. " Finn accepted. They began to walk under Marceline's umbrella to get to her house.

When they got there, Finn just sat down sadly. Marceline noticed this and was concerned for him. " Hey, you okay? " she asked. Finn looked up at her, he sighed and finally spoke " Well I decided to tell PB how I felt about her, and she said she didn't feel the same way..". Marceline looked at Finn and hugged him. " Hey, it's okay. " she whispered, attempting to calm him down. Finn really needed a hug, so he was grateful. " Thanks Marceline, you're a good friend. " he said as they broke the hug. Marceline smiled at the compliment she received " Hey, it's cool. Want to watch a movie and eat some ice cream?" she asked, even though she knew the answer. " Sure. I'll pick out a movie! " Finn exclaimed, as if forgetting the previous events. Somehow, Marceline just made his mood better all the time.

Marceline and Finn were now sitting on Marceline's couch, which was made of stone. It wasn't comfortable, but luckily they had pillows to sit on. They were watching a bunch of videos of them and their friends hanging out. After a while, they had eaten all of the ice cream, which disappointed Finn. It was now eleven o' clock. " Well, I better get home before Jake starts to worry. " Finn sighed and picked up his backpack, which he had left by the door. " Oh, bye... " Marceline said sadly, then stared at Finn, which he noticed after a while. " You okay, Marceline? " Finn asked, taking a step towards her. Marceline realized she was staring, too, and blushed a little bit. " Oh, I'm fine. " she insisted, looking down to hide her blushing face. " What is it? " Finn demanded lightly, knowing something was bothering her. " I just- " she paused for a second, then pressed her lips against Finn's gently. Finn was surprised, but began to kiss back. They finally pulled back, both blushing mildly, and not daring to look each other in the eyes. " Well, um, bye! " Finn yelled quickly as he ran out of the door. " Bye.. "

The End


End file.
